


赫耳玛佛洛狄忒秘闻00

by Echoshymns



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoshymns/pseuds/Echoshymns
Summary: 杰诺问“你能和我做爱吗”的时候，还漏了半句话忘记讲，但是斯坦利会自己发现的。
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	赫耳玛佛洛狄忒秘闻00

**Author's Note:**

> 双性杰诺的成长小故事（？）  
> 没头没脑的小片段，写得出会有后续。

确实，他们十分亲密，但再怎么亲密无间，眼下也还只是朋友而已。  
斯坦利·斯奈德挑着眉毛，一脸“你在耍我吗”的样子看着杰诺，即使对方表情严肃又认真，他还是觉得这像是一场整人游戏。  
“斯坦，我是认真的。”杰诺一本正经地盯着他，不理解对方为什么还是这么诧异，难道说他判断失误，斯坦利对他并没有那种感情吗？  
“哦？”斯坦利心里有了点苗头，他一边想着不愧是杰诺啊一边又萌生了些许逗逗他的念头，“那你再说一遍，你想拜托我什么？”  
杰诺皱着眉，一字一句地冲他说道：  
“可以拜托你跟我做爱吗？”  
就是这样——斯坦利看着这张毫无自觉、还平添了几分不耐烦的白净脸蛋，脑子里只剩下一个念头：这才是我的杰诺。

斯坦利跟着杰诺往他家走，刻意走在他的身后，目光炯炯地盯着对方裸露在外的后颈，满脑子都是青春期压抑又躁动的性欲，即使他们马上就要你情我愿地进行一场性行为，某种动物本能仍然在他脑海中跃跃欲试，恨不得就地把对方给办了。而杰诺就不一样，他显然比某位更加克制一些，但如果深挖他此刻在想的一些计划，你又很难说他们到底谁更像动物一点。  
无论如何，在步行了十五分钟之后，他们终于来到了目的地。  
“我父母今晚不会回来，所以我们时间充……”  
杰诺本来打算先做一番正式些的演说，至少介绍一下具体情况和时间安排，还打算和斯坦利交流一下计划之类的，但他连个头都没开，对方一关上门就立刻向他扑了过来。  
斯坦利接吻的技术异常熟练，杰诺还以为他会和斯坦一起实践这些知识，看来 某些人在学习上比不过他，却在这方面早早地起飞了。  
杰诺不仅被紧紧地扣住后脑勺，唇舌也都在斯坦的掌控之下，完全处于一种被肆意掠夺的状态。先是口腔，接着是大脑，由物理上的被搅乱到精神上也被完全和成一滩稀泥。他几乎要窒息，却浑身都绵软到无力挣扎，到最后都享受起了这种仿佛粘膜接触能够交换氧气的幻觉。  
等到斯坦利放过他的时候，他大口地喘气，却还在恍惚地觉得呼吸这个行为都是斯坦在吻他了。  
斯坦利得意洋洋，因为他其实也不是什么经验者，只是看过不少视频用作消遣，他自诩是个很好的模仿者，这一点在杰诺身上得到了验证。  
他凑过去，附在杰诺的耳边说：“我们上楼吧？”  
杰诺的耳朵敏感得很，他哆嗦了一下，总觉得自己忘记了一些重要的事情。

这场荒诞的请求起因其实很简单，杰诺终于在自己身上感受到了人类所谓的性成熟，并且急切地想要得到相关的体验用于自我认知，大概，杰诺自己也不知道究竟是要做什么，但他好奇，年轻人的好奇、研究者的好奇。刚好他又有一个的对象可以帮助他——他漂亮又能干的发小斯坦利——何乐而不为呢。要知道斯坦利总是什么都会答应他，这很难让他不产生依赖。但在杰诺自己的判断下，对斯坦利产生依赖并不是什么不良的嗜好，相反，他认为这是自己对于信任这个行为的合理尝试，毕竟他们认识得足够久，经历也会相应地上涨。  
即使他们只是十几岁的孩子。  
他并不清楚的是，他们之间萌生的感情并不是什么单纯的友情，那时他并没有确切的认知，而斯坦利却明白，他对杰诺的溺爱不是单纯基于友情。  
他牵着杰诺的手上楼，脑子首先浮现出了从前无数次的手牵手。  
接着他还想把别的什么东西也塞进杰诺的手里。

他们来到了杰诺的房间，斯坦利看到桌子上摆着一堆奇奇怪怪的用品，从安全套到润滑油一应俱全，甚至还有不少情趣玩具，明显不是全新的了。  
斯坦利莫名地吃起了小醋。  
可他也知道杰诺就是这样的，除非是一看就不行的，不然一定是自己先尝试过才会来找他。他们还很小

，没有做过的事情太多了，对于杰诺来说在全部了解之前都不会跟他有明确细致的分工。斯坦利也接受自己并非全能，可在这种方面，他体内的雄性激素却在叫嚣着某些亿万年间不变的主题。  
——想要把杰诺据为己有。

杰诺此时稍微恢复了一点神智，当然是想要继续他的事前交流环节，他又是还没来得及开口就被斯坦给堵住了嘴。这会他们已经在床边上了，于是顺理成章地就倒在了床上，斯坦捏着杰诺向来鼓鼓的脸颊，肆意妄为地啃着他的下半张脸，时刻准备转移去脖子。  
杰诺心说算了，随他去吧，正好观察一下斯坦究竟会在这方面自发到什么程度。但他偏偏把最重要的事情给忘在了脑后，等到斯坦利把他扒了个干净，往他两腿之间一戳的时候，两人同时发出了一声惊呼。  
“Fuck.”  
他们俩的声音几乎重叠在一起，出发点却不太一样。  
斯坦利显然是没有预料到而大吃一惊，杰诺却是懊恼地想，要死，忘记说了。

“斯坦，你冷静一下听我说……”他还是会担心对方被这种不同寻常的构造吓到，尽量保持着平和地语气想缓解对方的讶异，然而斯坦利完全不像听进去了，他和杰诺瞪大眼睛对视了三秒，接着完全被杰诺的下体勾走了神。  
在男性的生殖器官和某个他原本意图攻破的门户之间，那块本该平整的肌理上莫名鼓动着一道狭窄而润泽的缝隙，两边的肉瓣光滑饱满，不比杰诺脸颊的手感差到哪里去。  
是的，他跟着了魔一样一直在用手指轻轻地拨弄，活像个见了批的高中男生——确实是见了批，也确实是高中男生。

他以往只在视频里见到过，以为是自己这辈子都无缘的东西，没想过这会见到了实物——在杰诺身上。他转而用拇指去摩挲那里，时不时还能扒开一点肉瓣窥见内里。

斯坦利在意识到性取向这种事物的存在之后一度探寻过自己的偏好，很快，当他意识到他竟然会担心自己是个直男，就再也没有想过这回事了。  
其实再过几年他就会醒悟这只不过是不成熟的时候总是容易被一些世俗的偏见套牢。他对女性无感，看着男性也没什么波动，唯一能让他魂牵梦绕的只有杰诺。  
哪怕这次杰诺没有来请求他，他总有一天也会想办法走上这一步。  
只是他还从没有想到对方如此特别。

众所周知，斯坦利的脸非常漂亮，漂亮到让人怀疑他的性别，要不是身材实在是太显眼，他那精致的五官怕是会蒙骗所有人。但即便如此，还是有许多人明里暗里地称呼他为“赫耳玛佛洛狄忒”,那位雌雄同体（Hermaphroditism）的希腊神祇。  
这只是玩笑程度的称呼，斯坦不曾在意过，没想到最后应验在了杰诺身上。

“斯坦利。”杰诺难得把他的名字叫全，他把两只手都搭在对方肩上，坐得极其端正，眼神也是，除了做实验的时候，斯坦还从未见他露出这样的表情。  
“嗯？”斯坦还有些飘飘然，应得含糊。  
“斯坦利，”杰诺又叫了他一声，不看到他的神色规整不罢休，“听我说，我本来想先和你打声招呼的。我知道这很不一样，一直不知道该怎么告诉你……不过，这次我会来找你，就是为了跟你讲这个事情。”他的眼神直勾勾地咬住斯坦不放，让对方难得地体会了一把猎物的感觉，“斯坦，我是个双性人，这对我自己来说没什么，可我知道有人会觉得很恶心，或者只是感到猎奇、想要尝试一下，我不确定你会怎么想，但正反我都是需要一手这方面的情报的，所以才会来找你。我的目的并不纯，所以不论你是想现在就离开，还是决定跟我做一次再离开，或者别的什么......斯坦，只要是你的决定我都会认同。”

杰诺在说这种话的时候总是该死的平静，斯坦不知道他到底做了多久的心理准备，但他就是被这一刻、被这对黑色眼珠里该死的平静隐隐地激怒。他们明明是那么要好的朋友了，却因为年轻，还必须经历很多很多未知的事情，去发掘更多不同的自己，接着再互相坦诚，再变得更加亲近。这些不会影响他们的关系，只会让斯坦利感到格外不耐烦。他恨不得拽着杰诺一步就跨过一切，直接抵达他们这段关系最终的模样。  
而会产生这种想法，也正是因为他的年轻。

对方并不会察觉到他此刻复杂的心情，杰诺只是想继续说完自己要说的话。  
“对不起，斯坦，也许我该多信任你一点，可这不是公式能解决的问题，我也没有充足的数据得出答案，只能……”  
他的表情有一瞬间的动摇，像是在担忧。  
斯坦利没有让这种情绪停留在杰诺身上太久，他选择直接扑上去、压倒，这是猎手必备的一击必杀。  
他说：“好了杰诺，闭嘴，我要操你了。”

杰诺喜欢尝试各种各样的事情，他坚信只有这样才能得出自己需要的结论。在遇到斯坦之前，他一直是一个人，总是弄得自己脏兮兮的一身都是伤，但自从斯坦进入了他的生活，他们几乎是一脚迈过了那个逐渐熟悉的过程，就像是多年不见的老友一样迅速开始了诸多不可思议的冒险。彼时他们也才是不满六岁的小鬼，说起话做起事来却比大人还要效率，或许正是两人天生就能产生一系列奇妙的化学反应，这才促成了他们之间独有的老练与默契。也是从那之后，斯坦利承担了更多的体力活，杰诺的大小伤疤也在时间的作用下淡去，到现在应该已经完全消失了。  
过去他还会担心缺少太多磨合会让他们的关系存在隐患，就像许多貌似完美的情侣一样，在最初的三个月之后迅速降温。杰诺并不清除，就像他自己说的，他没有足够的数据支撑自己获得结论

两人又经过了漫长的一个吻，斯坦利想分开的时候发现杰诺紧紧地搂着他的脖子，他们一时间撕扯不开，像是没能愈合完全的伤口，皮肉粘连。  
杰诺并不是个擅长游泳的人，同理他对于换气这个技能的熟练度也远不如斯坦利。在这个吻结束的一刹那，斯坦利就已经下意识地吸了第二口气——实际上他之前那一口也还没用完。而杰诺显然是忘记了自己除了性欲之外还有呼吸的需求，立刻开始第二个吻的人是他，吻了三秒就氧气不足的也是他。  
但未来的科学家并不是靠精湛的身体掌控力搞研究的，他们锲而不舍且势在必得的精神才是钻研的本质。杰诺并不会被缺氧打乱自己的步伐，他摆脱这种不适感的方法就是死死地扒住斯坦利的后背，用攥紧什么的感觉替代这种痛苦，他越是感到窒息就越是紧紧地和斯坦嵌合，牙齿与唇舌、指甲与肉，斯坦利在掠夺他，杰诺就像是报复性地给予对方烙印，用来抵御体内嗡嗡作响的警报。  
斯坦当然察觉到了杰诺处于怎样的状态里，甚至可以说是他很熟悉的反应，他这种热衷过格斗技的小孩曾经无数次在胡闹中锁别人的喉，人类在被切断呼吸通道之后就是这样的，理智会让他在察觉到这点后立刻放开，而这一刻他并未感到对方在挣扎，而更像是在进一步地纠缠，这或许就是性爱和打闹的不同之一吧。  
相同之处则是他也会及时放开杰诺，而不是真的要他死在自己手里。  
熟练掌握这个时机后想必用这一招取人性命也会很有效率。

杰诺仰倒在床上大口地喘气，斯坦利放任他的上半身不管了，分开他的腿，开始自顾自地玩弄起他的下半身。杰诺忙着恢复体内的含氧量，浑身都是软绵绵的状态。  
斯坦的拇指摩挲着他的股间向上，力道恰好摁得那一块的软肉凹陷进去，带着穴口边上的部分也变了位置，原本被肉瓣兜住的液体这时全都漏了馅，数量可观的汁液顿时四溢，几乎呈放射状沿着腿根流出，像是刚被开发的湖泊，水源还极其丰沛，孜孜不倦地哺育着周围干涸的大地。  
他想杰诺是有自己先体验过这里的触感的，他就着这些液体把手指塞进去的时候杰诺也没有任何抵触的反应，反而立刻绷紧了小腹以下的肌肉，穴口到穴道也都是在均匀地蠕动，仿佛也有着自己独立的反射体征。他试着屈伸指节，其中不乏在指尖掺进适当的力道，杰诺立刻像是被引发了动作电位的肌肉群一样收缩和舒张身体，喉咙里被挤压出同样熟美的喘息。  
斯坦觉得自己的手指就像塞进了从没有充过气的气球里，还是那种、尺寸格外迷你的类型，还同时具备湿润与温热两种特性，能够给予人类最原始的快感，他的手和脑子就算此刻相互独立也会不约而同地冒出一个想法：  
太爽了。  
他又缓缓地捣鼓了几下，杰诺几乎要弹起来抓着他的头发呻吟。他觉得格外有趣，却实在是不得不退出来擦一擦满手的爱液，刚准备擦，却忽然意识到什么事情似的又停住了动作，视线转向了另一处正在欲求不满似的洞口。  
斯坦利心想，上面太紧了，一时半会肯定插不进去吧，真麻烦，还是这边看起来比较好捅开。  
十年以后他再听到自己这样的想法可能都会感叹一句:oh,youth.

于是他立刻转移战场，他看了眼自己的手，又看了眼隔得远远的润滑液，不假思索地直接把还没干透的手指又塞进了进去。  
杰诺从小就在自己想做的事情上相当细心，斯坦利在进入的瞬间就再次感受到了这一点。他一定是事先做过准备了才来找的自己，即使在他心里有被拒绝的风险、甚至有根本用不到这里的可能性——这些对于斯坦利来说则是零发生率，毕竟而他迟迟参与不了朋友间性体验话题的理由只有一个，杰诺似乎对此毫无乐趣。  
不过也正像他想的那样，杰诺总有一天会涉足至此，他们是那么亲密的朋友，至少他会知道杰诺是不是有了第一次。  
是不是跟他都无所谓。斯坦利小时候跟着家里人去过野外打猎，越是美味的猎物越是脆弱敏感，也越经不起猎手的轻举妄动，而他向来擅长等待。  
此刻他品尝着胜利的果实，其中滋味比他任何一晚的肖想都要饱满鲜美。  
他一直以为自己会进入的是这里，刚刚的体验完全是意外之喜。而且不知道是不是受杰诺的影响，相比起惊喜，他对这种目标达成的情况会感到更加满足。斯坦利的手指在杰诺的肉壁里细细摸索着，替他的另一个器官预习这里的每一处褶皱，而他的下体当然早就准备好了，此刻也是毫不掩饰地高昂着。他不断地加入新的手指，直到感受到那里足够柔软。  
杰诺那边的精神状态也缓和了些许，他的嘴角有些不受控制的涎水流出，眼睛也泛着生理性的泪花，乍一眼像是备受折磨。但他神情里难以掩饰的渴望却早就出卖了他，硬要解释的话也该是他就是杯被表面张力囚禁的水，液体难耐地晃动着，靠在杯口摇摇欲坠。  
他无意识地开始揉弄自己的乳首，动作熟练，身体也很熟练，因为斯坦那边已完全不需要润滑液的辅助了。一手抬头看了他一眼，扁了扁嘴，心想干嘛不早来找他，早说透了这会都能双管齐下了。  
不过时间还长，他们俩的精力也都憋得满满当当。

斯坦利相信杰诺如果还有神智一定会提醒他戴套，他倒无所谓是不是中出，听说很爽但清理起来很麻烦，算了，这种事之后再跟杰诺讨论一下好了。  
他一边想一边撕开一个保险套戴上，顺势抵住了杰诺的穴口，龟头与肉缝的接触格外有实感，他的心脏不禁砰砰跳动，提醒着斯坦利·斯奈德这就是他们的第一次了。他顿时觉得上半身空空的，干脆又把杰诺拽起来，拽进自己的怀里，正好是个适合咬耳朵的姿势，他就着口腔里的热气轻声对杰诺说道：  
“我要进来咯。”  
斯坦的语调明显上扬，杰诺趴在他的肩上咬了一口，意思很明确，让他别再废话了。斯坦利觉得可爱极了，一个激动，挺身全插了进去。

他们亲身体验了这个姿势能插得有多深，如果牛顿当年没有发现地心引力，那么杰诺这会也该发现了。他被斯坦利顶得脑子都一片浆糊，这股冲劲仿佛从他躯干的底部直通颅顶，震得他头皮发麻，舌头都缩不回去了，喘着气直喊等一等、等一等。他的手搭在斯坦的肩上，每一次上下他都能感受到对方的肌肉也在搏动，柔软、有力，温度也在渐渐升高，这股热血仿佛也在冲刷他的血管，像两人的体循环在不知不觉中也融为一体似的。  
斯坦利掐着杰诺的腰，防止他失控地摆动，还适时配合一下送胯的节奏，把他扣得更牢些，每当这时杰诺就会不受控制地倒抽一声，绞着他的地方也会收缩得厉害，像被过分拉扯的弹簧，螺旋着拧合，差点榨得他也失控。  
他又凑近咬了对方的脸蛋一口，却被对方当成是索吻，混乱之中又亲在了一起，口水糊的半张脸都是，几乎要把亲吻变成一种不限于口舌间的抚触。他们的关系似乎注定是一样超脱常态的东西，没有边界能够约束他们，杰诺是探索者，他就是侵略者。  
唯一能锁住他的东西也许就是杰诺的身体，嗯，或者说，杰诺的洞。  
他不断地抽送，享受着这一刻的人体囚笼。  
而杰诺可没有那么多余裕想这些，他专心致志地被干，力求每一刻的体验都清晰明了，由于太过注重脑内活动，他这时的表情管理已经烂到极点了。不过他本来就是个过于诚实的人，那点微不足道的掩饰只是平添情趣。  
杰诺又被颠上颠下地玩弄了好一会，体力全消耗在喘叫上了。斯坦又把他放倒在床上，下面拔了出来，换了个新的套子，和杰诺的贴在一起，又被他们俩的小腹夹住，胡乱地蹭着。斯坦往他嘴里填了两只手指，自己则转去啃咬他的乳首。杰诺半张着眼，像个小宝宝一样抓着对方的手吮吸，尽管此时他才是像是在哺乳的一方。  
因为自己特殊的身体构造，杰诺偶尔也会想到自己是不是也能生育之类的问题，不过他现在连初潮都未曾有过，这让他一半欣慰一半疑惑。以及他的胸部也从未有过发育的迹象，虽然平坦，但也很柔软——他全身的肉都很软，毕竟杰诺不喜欢运动。  
相对的，被他当做苦力的斯坦利就很结实，结实且粗糙。他的舌苔摩擦着对方指尖的薄茧，唾液的存在让这个过程像是一场溶解进食，如果无视他的舌头会时不时被斯坦夹住捉弄的话、  
斯坦的吃相就没有那么温和了，他宛如饥肠辘辘的野兽，不，幼崽对待母兽都是如此残忍无情的，只为了索取乳孔里渗漏出来的一点点汁液都会恶狠狠地撕咬那一处突起。斯坦利也是如此，即使他知道那里不会有任何鲜甜的液体渗出，也可能正是因为没有，他才只能从这一点艳丽的肉珠本身汲取滋味。  
杰诺开始感到痛了，他报复性地咬了斯坦利的手指一口，两人都缓过神来，停下，抬起头看向对方，对视的瞬间又像立刻靠近吻在一起。  
两人的理智并不是荡然无存，只是被对方取而代之。  
在颠倒无序的吻与吻痕中他们热情地拥抱在一起，杰诺的腿从刚刚起就没合上过，此时股间又和对方兴致昂扬的性器紧贴着，两人都情不自禁地相互磨蹭，杰诺丰润的软肉包裹着斯坦利充血的下体，在某个节点恰好就卡上了缝，斯坦感到自己进去了小半个头，杰诺心想：Wow，elegant!  
他制止了斯坦想要退出去的动作，非常认真，接着他完全无视了对方，开始自顾自地研究如何用自己过于窄小的阴道进行性交。  
事实证明后穴实在是要比这里耐操许多，各种意义上。刚刚斯坦利直接整个进去了都没事，这会连十八分之一都没有他就感觉前路漫漫，像是硬生生在撕开他的身体一样。这种自残行为并不是他的乐趣，杰诺更多的是跟自己杠上了，他觉得总有办法能克服，却忽视了自己现在的心情似乎过于焦躁。  
斯坦利叹了口气，捏着杰诺的下巴和他继续刚才的吻，用舌头搅乱了他的思绪，换了个洞安置自己临界的性器，同时还是选择用手指进入刚刚的地方，也仅仅是一根而已。  
不得不说斯坦利真是实操的天才，他一瞬间就让快感把那个不像样的目标挤出了杰诺的脑子。杰诺这时又倒在了枕头里，高抬着腿，斯坦在他的腿间有些冷漠地挺动着，手指也不断深入，一下又一下地换来杰诺的仰头吟喘。他感受着自己手指的所在，心想真是太紧了，也许他一辈子都进不去，也许杰诺再长大一点就能进去了，也可能明天杰诺立刻就会拉着他的手兴奋地跟他说自己研究出来怎么让他进去了，谁也不知道。斯坦利的手指在里面微微张开，他感觉杰诺的身体有些痉挛，两个穴道都收紧了，他还没反应过来，还在想那些事情。他想，反正不急于一时。  
于是在他不知不觉射出来的时候，杰诺紧紧抓着他的手腕，也去得不成样子。

这是他在回过神来的时候才发现的。

斯坦以为杰诺会再躺一会。他缓缓地退出来，用衣服擦干净了手，把刚刚乱丢的东西都收拾了一下，转头就看到杰诺坐了起来正在沉思。虽然眼眶湿湿的，但神情毫无动摇。  
他知道不用自己发问对方就会开口，于是他继续慢悠悠地整理自己。

“斯坦！”  
——果然吧。  
他看向杰诺，问：“怎么了？”  
杰诺的眼睛亮亮的，一字一句地说道：”爽，嗯......虽然感觉你有点乱来，毕竟是第一次嘛，但是好爽！“  
斯坦利满头的黑线，一时间不知道该怎么回复。  
“你还想再和我做吗？我的话肯定还想，你呢.....晤！”  
斯坦利·斯奈德渐渐掌握了新的让对方闭嘴的办法，并且肉眼可见地熟练了起来。他们结束了一个吻，杰诺不死心似的还想再说什么，又被斯坦堵住了嘴。

“打住，杰诺。”他们的嘴唇贴着，湿漉漉的，“你已经说过结论了。”


End file.
